


Tickle

by eledhwenlin



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon's home-sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing tickling kink which fast devolved into tooth-achingy sweet fluff. Unbetaed.

It's ridiculous. Spencer's been the victim of of many tickle attacks courtesy of one Brendon Urie because Brendon hasn't matured past the age of eleven yet. Normally he turns around and gives as good as he can take, because Brendon can't really take a lot. Spencer supposes it's equal parts being the youngest child and losing each fight with his brothers, actually liking being tickled (Brendon is such a freak) and missing physical contact, but being too much of a chickenshit to just ask for a hug. Brendon does that, too, but Ryan's been rolling his eyes more than usually lately and Brent's made some stupid comments. Brendon pretends it doesn't get to him, but by now Spencer knows him well enough to recognise an aborted attempt at hugging. So Brendon has resorted to tickling. Occasionally Spencer wonders whether Brendon thinks he's being subtle and whether Spencer should disabuse him of that notion. Brendon is the least subtle person ever. He can't mask when he's home-sick and his attempts at flirting are hilarious and too embarrassing to watch.

Spencer was taking a nap (and they totally do have to talk about the sanctity of naps because, fuck, Spencer needs that sleep), lying on his stomach on the couch, the TV running as background noise, when Brendon jumped on his back. Spencer's legs are trapped by the blanket and Brendon's fucking heavy and he can't get any purchase to turn around and Brendon goes directly for that spot under Spencer's ribs.

"Brendon," Spencer grumbles. He's trying to throw Brendon off, but Brendon's a fucking monkey, clinging on to Spencer. He is straddling Spencer's back and wraps his arms around Spencer's neck, his left hand still tickling him.

"What?" Brendon says, way too cheerfully.

"I was sleeping," Spencer says. He's managed to turn on his side, but Brendon doesn't let go. Their legs tangle, Brendon's pushing between Spencer's, and Spencer is just a teenage boy. It feels much more intimate than it really is and this is going to turn very embarrassing really soon. Spencer feels his cheeks heating up, and he hopes he's not blushing as painfully obvious as he thinks he is.

Then Brendon makes a tactical error and pushes up to sit on Spencer's hip to get a better angle. It's the opening Spencer needed. Brendon doesn't stand a chance. He doesn't fight back, but he never does. He just succumbs, giggles madly. Spencer carefully moves his hips away.

At some point Ryan wanders into the bus lounge. "Let him live," he says. "We can't lose our lead singer."

"Are you sure?" Spencer asks. He's merely holding down Brendon, who's gasping for breath and still giggling. "Nobody would miss him."

"Fuck you," Brendon says. "Millions of adoring fans will miss me. You will see."

"Hm," Spencer says while he lies back down. They manage to both lie down with some rearranging of limbs. It's comfortable and Spencer can feel his eyes closing again. He is really fucking tired and their tour just started.

Ryan is rummaging in the kitchenette, Spencer hopes that he's not attempting to cook. He doesn't want to get up to prevent Ryan from maiming himself. Luckily, it sounds like Ryan's going for Poptarts. Next to Spencer, Brendon is humming along to a song only he can hear. It's soothing. Brendon's lying on his side, camouflaging his hug as pretending to hold on to Spencer, so he won't fall down. It's kind of sweet and kind of ridiculous.

"Hm," Spencer says, "you know you can just ask for this, right?"

"What?" Brendon is pushing his face against Spencer's neck. Spencer thinks the only person Brendon is fooling is himself.

"Brendon," Spencer says in his no-kidding voice. He decides to go for the straight approach. "Are you home-sick?"

Brendon's silent at first. Then he shrugs and says: "No?"

"Bren," Spencer starts, but Brendon interrupts him.

"Yes," he mumbles so quietly Spencer can barely hear him. "A little bit."

Spencer sighs and wraps his arm tighter around Brendon. "You know you can tell me that, right? And ask for hugs. Remember when I was home-sick last week?" Brendon nods. "You told me I can ask for a hug whenever I think I need one. The same goes for you, okay?"

Brendon nods. "Okay." Spencer can feel him smile against his neck. Brendon's _thank you_ is muffled and almost impossible to hear. Spencer turns around and wraps his other arm around Brendon, too. He squeezes Brendon tightly.

"Okay," Spencer repeats. He hangs on to Brendon, and then he falls asleep again to the familiar sounds of Ryan cussing (bad butter knife, indeed), Brendon breathing quietly and the TV still running in the background.


End file.
